


The Great Cipher

by Ella_Chane



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 1920s, F/F, F/M, Great Gatsby AU, M/M, Romance and Fluff, might change tags later, or add some, slight mabifica, slow burn (?), some smoot smoot, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Chane/pseuds/Ella_Chane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>▻△◅</p>
<p>He was an interesting character, Mr. Cipher. Always as elusive as the fog that creeped up the dock late in the night. But I've never met anyone as loyal as him...or as in love with one person as he was with my brother.</p>
<p>It was wrong, yes, but there was absolutely nothing that man wouldn't do to gain my brother's heart once more. </p>
<p>Absolutely nothing.</p>
<p>▻▽◅</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> TADA! Told ya I'd have it up!! Wooo! You guys ready for this? Let's hope I don't disappoint, aye?

**The Great Cipher**

**Chapter 1**

**▻△◅**

* * *

 

**_1959_ **

In my younger years, I have always feared what the future held for me. I struggled with wanting to know where my life was headed, what direction I was supposed to take and if I would be able to make it. I was very popular amongst the public, and I always seemed to have too many friends: poor, rich, or in between, it didn’t matter. Each of them I placed no judge on as it wasn’t my place. My Great Uncle Stanley told me that, he said that each person has their own struggles and that I was in no place to point out there troubles. _Let people be people_ , he’d say.

“That’s how you make peace…” I murmured softly, fiddling with some of the plaster on the window pane. It was dark and grey outside, rain pelting softly along the roof of the old institution I stayed at. It was warm inside and yet despite the extra comfort of my blue sweater, I still felt cold. As though the air’s chilly touch was caressing me with her fingers through the fuzzy material.

“Peace?” I heard the doctor say, snapping me out of my distant thoughts. I let out a quiet outbreath, dropping my hand to my side. My eyes wandered back out the window, drinking in the vast emptiness of the large yard, various puddles made from the rain were scattered about, reflecting the stony building and the grey sky as water droplets pelted ceaselessly against them. A tall, metal gate surrounded the perimeter, ensuring that no one would leave, only enter. Fine by me of course, I hated people, couldn’t stand them, though at one point I was pretty sure I couldn’t get enough of them. I used to crave attention, now I want none.

“Kind of useless now…” I say ruefully, _useless indeed_. Look at what letting people be people does? “I find that maybe my Grunkle was wrong…about peace,” I sigh, turning away from the window to face the tall, brunette behind me. My doctor, Henry Marringson, a sixty year old man, who looks more like he’s in his thirties. Creamy pale skin and handsome features adorned by wavy locks of brown-with minimal greys poking through a bit-hair that curled at the ends. Kind blue eyes that assured me of everything being alright, a perfect small nose that was littered with tiny dots that made up freckles.

“Why is that?” He asks, looking over my file. I know what it says; _Mabel Pines, age thirty-seven. Mild alcoholic-_ an understatement. _Depression-_ ha! Big time and it ain’t pretty having to scarf those disgusting pills. _Anxiety-_ It’s bearable. _Suffers from bad dreams, occasionally hallucinations._ Blah, blah, blah. I was a danger to society and a danger to myself apparently. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, walking away from the window towards the lit fire. I stared at it, letting the swaying flames catch my gaze. The bright orange and red wisps whipping about like leaves in the wind.

“Because peace doesn’t exist,” I replied simply, turning my head to look over my shoulder at the man, I could see him writing something down, probably recording everything I was saying. He paused at my words, obviously not expecting that reply.

“Doesn’t exist?” He asks, intrigued by what I had to say. I nodded, looking back at the fire, “I’m sure it does, you just have to find it.” I scoff at his words, rolling my eyes.

“Then I’ve never found it,” I bite back bitterly, “It eluded me every day of my life and finally fled from my sights when I got involved with my brother’s affair,” I snarl bitterly, tears sprang back in my eyes, the horrendous memories of so long ago pouring themselves through the doors I have tried to keep shut for as long as I could remember experiencing them.

“You hardly speak of your brother, why’s that?”

“I don’t wish to speak of it.”

“Why not?” He asked, aloof of what was running through my mind, “Surely you must want to speak of your family at some point, ri-”

“ _I said; I don’t wish it_!” I cried out, whipping around furiously as I let out a shaky breath, the floodgates threatening to break open. Dr. Marringson looked shock, surprise that I would lash out like that. But I always did when it came to my brother and the subject that followed after. That was a path I never wanted to take.

“Mabel, holding back negative memories won’t make you better,” He said quietly, “You need to get them out.” My chest was rising and falling quickly and heavily. I know he was right, it wasn’t good. Not even healthy in the slightest. But I wasn’t ready, wasn’t prepared.

“I’m not ready to share…”

“You’ve been saying that for years now, Mabel. You’re gonna be turning thirty-eight, don’t you want finally leave this place without a dark cloud hovering over you?”

Ah, thirty-eight, two years away from the big 4-0. I’ve spent a good five years in this institution, shielding myself from the horrors of my crimes, the guilt of what I had done. Tears sprang up again and I sniffled. He was right, having these secrets did leave a cloud hovering over me. A big, dark one with a thunderous voice that banged in my ears, reminding me of _him_. And the hauntingly bright flashes of lightening that sent a spark to ignite the memories that constantly followed me into my dreams.

_People, voices…laughter, sounds…bright lights, glitter._ Faces melted together and voices turned into one. Single, loud, yet silent and hushed. Secrets were made, friendships were born, and all while the sun stealthily hid behind a large ominous cloud that would seal the impacts that each of these individuals left on me.

I met Dr. Marringson’s gaze, leveled with him, “There was only _one_ time I had ever felt peace. One time that let me believe in my Grunkle’s words…”

**▻▽◅**

**_1922_ **

The Roaring Twenties.

A time that brought about the new styles of the world. It was a time of life, of new ideas and a time to party. And for me, a young girl just at the ripe age of twenty-nine, it was a perfect way to live. You see, I just graduated out of Staler, with the knowledge of business, journalism, and fashion! And after I had left, I thought to go out and start my own trade in writing since it was already the summertime and there would be plenty of news going about. I had thought to pursue my fashion career, but decided against it with the way my life was headed at the time and I saw a greater luck at story making. To make this career happen, I went back to my favorite place in the whole world: Gravity Falls, Oregon.

You see, I had lived there with my two Great Uncles when I was twelve, along with my sibling. Both our parents had died in an accident and for my brother and I, they were the only ones we could live with. My Great Uncle Stanford was a man of richness, wealthy thanks to his inventions and studies. My other Grunkle, Stanley, made his money as a successful man of Mystery thanks to his little roadside attraction, which was slowly put for closure when he and Stanford decided to retire and sail around the world. The small wooden shack was a beloved treasure, set in the second richest part of the town, West Mystery Lane, which was home to the newly wealthy. The first, was _East_ Mystery Lane, where the already rich and famous resided. The two areas were directly across from each other, separated by a large lake that expanded across like an ocean with too many miles to count. It was a beautiful lake, the surface was a nice sheen of blue that glittered like diamonds under the bright light of the sun when it rippled. Many of the residents enjoy taking their boats out along it and swim in the water.

I chose to stay in West Mystery where my Grunkles’ shack was, reminiscing in old memories and paying the mortgage. Alongside it was an extraordinarily, grand house of many floors.

It was made of grey stones, built high up like a castle, with a tall dark bronze gate securing around the manor. From where I could see, workers and servants went about cleaning and decorating as though preparing for a party of some sort. Higher up were dozens of windows, covered by golden curtains that rained down like the sunlight and hid the owner, keeping them sealed in like magnificent doors to a bird cage. But every so often, one of the cage’s elegant doors would part slightly, giving a glimpse of a dark silhouette.

That one, was to belong to my neighbor. A mysterious and astute man who I later found was named, Mr. B. Cipher.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and his wife get introduced, along with a certain golfer.

**The Great Cipher**

**Chapter 2**

**▻△◅**

* * *

 

_1959_

“B. Cipher?”

I was by the window once more, seems that I always ended up finding myself by there. The act reminds of how _he_ must’ve felt every time he stood by the glass, gazing down at the world. What was he thinking of? Did he imagine himself in a better place than this? Was he lost in his fantasies? Standing here and looking out, I can almost see him, I can almost picture that beautiful sunny day when I first saw him at the window. He was hidden of course, nothing but the dark outline of him there, but I could feel him watching. Always watching. But what was he searching for? What was he-

“Mabel?”

I blink, registering where I was and I sigh, turning my gaze back to Marringson, “Sorry…where was I?” I ask, resting a shoulder against the glass.

“I believe you were at B. Cipher,” He replied, clearly interested by my tale, “Who is he?”

“Was.” I said.

“Pardon?”

“B. Cipher, or Bill,” I began, “Was absolutely, without a doubt, the one person who I would want to be around. He was a mystery in himself, a man full of tales that left you in awe. He was the most dedicated man I’ve ever met.”

“Your lover?”

I snorted, “No. A friend. One of the best…”

**▻▽◅**

_1922_

While settling in at the shack, I took in a job at the local news department. I wrote stories, scoped out scenes, and even invented some of my own, which proved to be a great idea. I had thought to open up a little fashion barista for me, something I’ve always wanted to do, but decided against it due to the rough business in that area.

So, I lived my life contently. I made my own clothes, worked to buy food, but I couldn’t stay focused with all the distractions lying about, especially the one that lived right by me, catching my attention for what seemed to be every minute of every day that I spent there.

On the fifth day of my being there, I figured I should make a stop by my brother’s massive mansion on East Mystery Lane. I hadn’t seen him since he left California a while back and so I was eager to be reunited with my twin. I took a boat out the following morning and sailed my way over, enjoying the crisp chill that the morning brought and the soft spray of the lake as the water whizzed against the boat.

Dipper Pines, my twin brother who loved the life of mystery and adventure, had married into a rich family, their daughter, an old college pal I hung out with at Staler.

Eliza Buchan, a wealthy girl who loved to party and have fun, was about the most controlling and demanding woman in the whole world you could’ve ever met. She was hardly ever satisfied with what she had and sought after many things, including the likes of men. In my college days she often went from one boy to the next, so for her to marry my brother, it came as quite a shock. Eliza was a stunning woman with a soft, curvy body that swayed as she walked. Long flamboyant brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders to the small of her back. Her skin was creamy and smooth, dusted over with freckles like a beautiful finishing touch to a masterpiece.

The day I went to their house, she was sporting a short cupped sleeve, plain but marvelous sunny yellow dress that splayed out with the petticoat underneath and hovered just above her ankles, revealing her beautiful white short heeled strapless heels. She removed the delicate white gloves off her hands and beamed down at me.

“Mabel!” She cheered, her voice soft like a harp, she was a woman with looks that most, if not all, girls would kill for. Perfect in almost every way, and I do mean almost, where it not for her horrible, selfish attitude, and the nefarious tendencies she liked to do. I exited the boat, freeing my own color diverse dress. I carefully set a blue flat covered foot down, reaching out towards the friendly hand that offered assistance.

“Mrs. Buchan-Pines,” I smile back, nodding at her respectively. The woman let out a laugh that was like that of a soft bell.

“Oh, no need to be so formal, Mabel,” She replied back with ease, “We’re friends remember? Practically siblings!”

She wasn’t wrong, she was my sister-in-law. But I never saw her as fitting for the title of sister-or friend. Eliza could be mean and spiteful when she wanted and it made me wonder how my brother could stand such a woman like her. I followed after her into her vast home, but paused when a servant brought a telephone out to her. A look of annoyance skirted her face, her emerald eyes looking darker as she was quick to answer it, keeping her voice low. But I was able to hear some of it.

“I said not to call me here…he might catch us…” She whispered hurriedly into the phone, listening to the other person for the moment before quickly hanging up and smiling at me.

I wasn’t sure quite what to make of those words, but it didn’t put me at ease in the slightest, especially with how quick she was to distract me by pulling up her porch steps to her home. Large pillars held the small archway over the porch up and concrete stairs led the way. Flowers stood at the side of the stairs, almost like nature’s red carpet for the rich family. And just like the house beside mine, theirs seemed to touch the heavens with its height. The bricks were a deep, red color, with windows that decorated the outside. The inside wasn’t any different. The walls were a milky white that was covered with sporting pictures of my brother and his wife or our parents. Eliza’s trophies and achievements made sure to take up any spotlight so that the world would only be able to see her.

“You have to make a name for yourself, Mabel,” She told tell me as she pushed me backwards, “You gotta prove to the world that you matter, otherwise it’ll take you down with it!” She laughed, gently shoving me into the room behind us. The mahogany doors opened wide and when I turned around, I was taken aback by the beauty of the room.

There was an earthly glow about the room as the sun trickled in through the windows and open doors, filling the room with what could be thought as heaven’s light. Beautiful white curtains billowed about the room, swaying like graceful ghosts and fluttering as butterflies would against the soft breeze that came in through the open doors.

“Somebody close the damn windows and doors!” Eliza snapped, destroying the magical scene and pushing aside one of the curtains brushing against her before she walked off to the side bar near the couch.

“Is that who I think it is?” A deep, but friendly voice asked. I turned my eyes to the couch, meeting the gaze of my brother as he sat up slowly.

Dipper Pines, the tall pine tree that stood stark against nature; tough as the forest trees from which he was raised around. He was a man of richness that most girls wanted with looks that had even the scariest of creatures swooning. He was beautiful and handsome in every way, a true sculpture. His dark brown unruly hair was untamable but made him just as fetching as anyone else. His brown eyes were pools of hot chocolate that were filled with the soft kindness that surrounded him. I watched as he sat up, time moving slowly as I saw my brother for what seemed like the first time in forever. He met my eyes, and the corners of his crinkled as his face illuminated with everlasting joy. His lips curled up into a dashing smile, one that made you feel as though it was meant just for you and filled with the promise that you were the only person in the whole world that he cared most about. And since I was his sister, it made it all the more meaningful.

“Hello, Dipper,” I smiled, taking in the way the sun reflected off of his lean body. He gave a delighted laugh.

“Do they miss me in California?” He asked. I nodded.

“Why yes, everyone is still in mourning for you,” I replied back, not stopping the smile growing on my face. Dipper snickered, looking to the side softly.

“How fascinating,” He cooed, though it sounded distant. I moved forward, gaining his attention back on me.

“They’re all at loss, bro-bro, their voices are crying out, _Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines, Adventure Extraordinaire, we need you! We need you_!” I added and his whole body moved as he laughed.

“I’m paralyzed with joy!” He cried exuberantly, reaching his hand out for me to take. I took it, eyes widening as he pulled me over the white couch and on to him before I toppled down on the floor, laughing happily at having been reunited once more with my twin.

“Jerk!” I snickered, sitting up to straighten my dress. Dipper looked down at me and stuck his tongue out playfully. He reached down and bopped my nose gently with the tip of his slender finger.

“Where’ve ya been this whole time, doofus?” He asked. I would’ve replied back, but the sudden clearing of a throat brought my attention to the figure I hadn’t noticed sitting beside Dipper. My brother seemed to register that too as well and snorted, “Forgot about you for the moment,” He said, “Mabel, this is Pacifica Northwest, the famous female golfer in the magazines,” Dipper explained, relaxing back against the arm of the couch, his cheek resting along his hand.

Pacifica Northwest, a woman with just as much beauty as Eliza. Her perfect blonde hair was tied back into a perfect ponytail around her smooth pale face. Her blue eyes pierced into mine as she took in my rugged appearance; brown hair like my brother’s that was let loose around a thin, slightly tanned, frame covered by a vibrant dress that was decorated with an explosion of colors and a simple pair of navy blue flats.

“Hi, I’m Mabel,” I greeted her, holding a hand out a hand to shake hers. She quickly dismissed it, regarding me no more as she stood to stretch her body. She was a scary one, but I enjoyed looking at her. My eyes raking over her thin frame. She was curvy, but not like Eliza, and was dressed in loose, yet elegant white pants that covered her black wedges to the tips of red painted dainty toes. Her shirt was a silky pink blouse, covered by a soft shade of lavender jacket.

“I’ve been sitting on that couch for far too long,” She sniffed, stretching her body before lightly shaking out the tenseness. She walked over to the window and gazed out.

“I never thought you’d get up,” Eliza joked. Pacifica turned around and scoffed, flashing her a small glare. “So, Mabel, where are you staying at?” The woman asked, turning the focus back on me. I pointed out to the area across the lake.

“Over in West Mystery,” I replied back, sitting down beside my brother, “I’m staying at our Grunkle’s shack,” I added. Dipper smiled fondly.

“That must be quite the memory trip,” He sighed, “I’ll have to go stay over some time,” He murmured. Eliza scoffed.

“Nonsense,” She said, “You’ve got a lovely home right here, why go back _there_?” She said, frowning at him. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Because I love that old place,” He countered. The name of where I lived seemed to have caught Pacifica’s attention, she turned to face me, her hands behind her back as she listened to us.

“Why? No one there but rich imposters,” Eliza scowled, as if the mere thought of the people on the West side brought a distasteful taste to her mouth.

“Well, I don’t know a single person there,” I commented, standing up and brushing off my dress. Dipper stood as well and went around to set on the ledge of the couch, staring off wistfully.

“Oh? Surely you _must_ know Cipher,” Pacifica said, glancing at me with curiosity.

“Cipher?” Dipper demanded, seeming to have come to life at the mention of that name, “What Cipher?” his eyes focused on Pacifica and he let out a shuddering breath, his eyes glazed over with an almost woeful gaze, an underlying tone of sadness creeping into his voice.

The whole room had become extremely silent, as though death had walked in. We stared at Dipper, me because I was curious as to why the name suddenly struck meaning to him. Eliza must’ve seen it because she set down her glass and walked forward, ushering me out of the room.

“Now, stay for dinner, my friend?” She asked with a smile. Stuttering over my words at the sudden change of mood, I stumbled forward, agreeing. Dipper stood up as well, coming to my other side and grinning.

“Yes, please, I’ve been waiting to catch up with you,” He said. With a reply like that, I really couldn’t say no. I’ve been wanting to converse with Dipper ever since he had gone. College life was a real bore with us being apart. I wrapped an arm around him and hugged him tightly.

“Alright, Broseph!” I beamed, “You’ve convinced me,” I laugh. Pacifica join alongside as the servants bustled about setting the table.

We spoke over many different topics, each varying to different degrees. Dipper told me of his married life, complimenting me on the simple one I live. Eliza spoke of her newfound achievements and of their child who was spending the night at her grandmother’s. I’ve only met their kid once, when she was only a baby. She had inherited her mother’s looks, I only hope she didn’t get her brains. Right now though, Eliza was critiquing me on my home.

“Oh, really, living at the shack isn’t that bad,” I muse, “It’s nice and homey, plus all I really gotta do is earn enough to pay the mortgage. It’s not so bad.”

“Oh, Mabel, you’ve always preferred the simple life, it’s adorable,” Eliza chirped, taking a bite out of her steak. I watched her for a moment, about to reply before suddenly the phone rang. The deathly silence from earlier had returned, and Dipper’s face seemed to grow pale as the servant entered and walked out to his wife. Eliza nodded and excused herself from the table, walking over to the phone and picking it up. Dipper stared intently at his face, hurt and annoyance filling it before he too stood and followed after her, the doors closing behind, but their voices slightly muffled.

“So…what’s up with-”

“Shh,” Pacifica shushed me, her eyes looking through the glass at the family. Then her eyes flashed to me, “I want to hear them.”

“What’s going on?” Dipper and Eliza were arguing behind the doors, Dipper’s arms were waving about as he was ranting on about something.

“Don’t you know?” Pacifica asked, at my nod she looked genuinely surprised and she leaned back, “Why I thought everyone did…” She murmured to herself, but then shrugged, “Eliza’s got some side man,” She went on, then she frowned, “You would think he’d have the decency not to call at dinner,” She scoffed, shaking her head in displeasure.

The doors opened and Dipper and Eliza returned. Dipper’s nose was slightly red and Eliza was glaring deeply at nothing. The boy let out a small breath and met his sister’s eyes, “You look wonderful sitting at our table,” He said, trying to lighten the mood, though his voice sounded breathless and rushed “Like a star, an absolute radiant star,” he grinned weakly.

“Mabel and I are going into town tonight,” Eliza suddenly said as the servants began gathering the dishes. Dipper’s smile faltered and he turned to me, his eyes begging.

“Mabel…stay,” he implored. Once again I found myself stuttering.

“W-well…I-I…” I began, but before I could even manage a sentence, the phone rang again.

And none of us could ignore that shrill cry of the phone, which knew the secret of just who was calling.

**▻▽◅**

After dinner, Dipper and I decided to walk out in the backyard. It was almost as wide as the front yard. There were plenty of bushes that could’ve made the place look like a maze. I walked with him to the balcony that over looked the small garden and out into the lake. In the distance there was a bright golden light that shone out towards the lake, giving the water a soft glow as though there were mountainous piles of gold buried underneath the surface.

“So how’s your daughter doing?” I inquire. Dipper smiled, leaning against the fence of the balcony.

“She’s doing great…though, Eliza doesn’t notice her as much anymore…” He sighed, gazing across the lake. He seemed to be searching for something, but dismissed it by shaking his head and looking at me, “Her name’s Rose…a cliché name, but her beauty hardly compares to it,” he glanced at the house, towards the open doors where Eliza was watching us with vague interest.

“How are you doing?” I ask, knowing that something had to be bugging him.

“As well as can be expected…though, I’ve become rather cynical, Mabel,” He looks back out towards the lake, “I only hope that Eliza will come to her senses soon…she’s gone an awful lot. Says it’s her races, but I know what she does,” Dipper heaved a sigh, his eyes masking the forlorn his tone gave off, “I want my daughter to be raised, right, Mabel. She’s beautiful and I know she’ll make a fine lady, but I fear she may follow her mother if I don’t prevent her. Maybe it’d be better for her to be a fool. A pretty little fool,” He said bitterly, “All the good things disappear so quickly…and they never come back…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry! I know I said I'd have it out Thursday or Friday, but things were getting hectic at my school so I couldn't really do much. There was this accident I got involved in and it was a whole mess. I needed some time to recover. I still am so my updates may take a while. I'm sorry guys! 
> 
>  
> 
> tfw you update from a hospital bed ಥ_ಥ

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told from Mabel's POV and it will occasionally switch to Third Person. There are differences in times so make sure you don't get confuse! heheh!
> 
> Here's a chart to help:
> 
> ▻△◅- Present Mabel
> 
> ▻▽◅- 1922 Mabel
> 
> ▻⍋◅ - Third Person (Won't appear till the story progresses though)
> 
> Next Update- Friday or Saturday


End file.
